


gift

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin ponders what to get Gangrel for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gangrel doesn’t want to tell her when his birthday is at first, but she gets him to admit to it eventually. This is before the romantic relationship begins, but after they first become friends. Robin likes to keep track of everyone’s birthdays, so that she can do what she can for them, and she decides that Gangrel should be no exception, especially considering the fact that he isn’t likely to have a lot of people lining up to celebrate with him.

  
When they both admit that they want to be something much more than friends, she’s glad that she already has that information, so that she can begin planning something for when the time comes. It’s hard to know what to give someone like him, and even harder when taking his circumstances into consideration, and she’s at a loss for a while.

  
Lately, they’ve idly talked a lot about his dreams, and their plans for the future. She knows that he wants to be like his old self, that even if he is never the man he was before- he is aiming to be so much better this time- that he still wants something in his life to remind him of the past, the parts that he can be proud of. It’s hard for him to put into words, but she thinks that she can understand; regardless of his past crimes, he was once a great king, and self-made man on top of that. Anyone would long for that sort of past, but that isn’t something she can just give him for his birthday.

  
After all, it’s not like she can just ask Chrom to use his political connections to put Gangrel back on the throne. Things are difficult with Plegia at the moment. After being left in ruins and tossed into chaos without a ruler, they’ve had no choice but to rely on Ylisse, but that doesn’t mean that anyone truly accepts Chrom just yet, not after the multiple wars. He doesn’t want to absorb them completely, knowing that that would only lead to further hardship, but appointing a ruler is difficult, both because it has to be someone he can trust, and someone that the people will accept as well.

  
Robin also wouldn’t ask something like that of Chrom, when he’s still adjusting to the fact that Gangrel is changing for the better, and the fact that there’s something between he and Robin. There are far too many factors at play to even consider something like that, especially when she’s just trying to figure out what to give him for his birthday.

  
Maybe she’s thinking too deep into this, and maybe she shouldn’t think about such abstract desires when trying to plan a gift. Maybe she just needs to go out and buy him a weapon, or something generic like that, but then she’s afraid he might think she’s just telling him to train harder. It’s not ever easy coming up for gifts for most of the army, but she’s surprised at how difficult Gangrel is for her. They’re close, and she has feelings for him that she never would have expected, and she’d hoped that that would give her a bit of an advantage.

  
But it seems that she’s completely in the dark here, and nothing that she thinks of feels appropriate for him. At the end of the day, he’ll probably just appreciate her thinking to get him anything at all, but she doesn’t want to have to rely on “it’s the thought that counts” when getting him something. She wants him to like what she gets him, and she wants him to get use out of it and be happy with it.

  
Maybe she’s really just no good at buying for someone that she’s in love with, or maybe she’s no good at the whole “being in love” thing to start with. But all she can think of are the things that she could never give him…

  
Until she remembers something.

  
~X~

  
She digs through storage for quite some time before she finds what it is that she’s looking for, and she hadn’t even been sure that they still had it, but when she sees it, she knows what it is. And maybe she’s wrong and maybe it will still feel generic, being a weapon and all, but she thinks that she might have found the best gift she can give him at this point in time.

  
“I’m supposed to say you didn’t have to get me anything, right?” he asks. “You’re my present, and all that? Well, I’m sure I’d be happy enough with just you, but I wouldn’t lie. I love presents just as much as the next man, maybe more! Of course, I already know you’re the only person giving me anything this year, but that’s a hell of a lot better than last year.”

“Come on,” she says with a laugh, his antics never failing to amuse her. “Don’t you want to see what it is?”

  
When he’s presented with the gift, he grins and says, “Of course, my weapon of choice! These aren’t too easy to come by, are they? I appreciate the effort to get one.”

  
“It’s not just any levin sword,” replies Robin. “Doesn’t it look familiar to you?”

  
“I’d say any would. I’ve been using these since...well, a very long time.”

  
“It’s yours.”

  
“I know it is, it’s my birthday present!”

  
“That's not what I meant. It's yours from...from before.”

  
He blinks, giving her a perplexed expression. “You can't mean…”

  
“We took whatever weapons we could, especially back then. The war was hard on us, and we needed all we could find. I...held onto it, but it felt off, giving it to anyone in the army. It just went into storage,” she says. Neither of them make mention of the fact that she was the one to strike him down back then; they never have, and she isn't sure if they ever will.

  
“You...kept my sword? All these years?”

  
“I didn’t remember that we had it, but then when I was trying to come up with something to give you for your birthday, well...it just seemed perfect.”

  
“Isn’t this a little creepy?” As he speaks, he cracks a smile. “How long have you been this obsessed with me, tactician? Did you know, even back then, that you were planning on wedding and bedding me? Though, not in that order, it seems…”

  
“Wh- that isn’t- I told you, we only had it because-”

  
“Did you know all this even while you were supposedly killing me? Oh, honestly, this is getting a little terrifying!” he taunts. “To think, you were so charmed by me that you grew this little fixation! Well, what can I say? I’ve never had the best taste in women!” He laughs and she sighs.

“Can you be serious for just a minute?”

  
In an instant, his cruel smile disappears. “In all seriousness, this is a lovely gift. It seems like a strange bit of luck that you still had this laying around, but I understand the meaning behind it and I...really appreciate the gesture. Especially coming from you. Thank you, for...for this, and for everything.”

  
It’s touching to see him take this tone with her, and she’s so glad to know that she did this right for him. “Alright,” she says, “you don’t have to be serious anymore.”

  
“Wonderful!” he declares, grinning once more. “Then let's get to celebrating! A birthday only comes once a year, you know!”


End file.
